When it is necessary to keep pets, such as cats, in the house or apartment, it is customary to provide litter boxes where the cats may urinate and defecate. Arrangements have previously been proposed, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,325, for separating solid excrement from the litter, by passing the litter through a screen or the like. However, arrangements such as that shown in the above cited patent are relatively inconvenient to use, and present mess and storage problems.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a fully enclosed litter box and housing which can also serve as a carrying case or confining enclosure for the cat or other animal.